The Things I Do For Love
by wolftracks17
Summary: Tsunade was shocked to see her 'little brother' already awake.... and activeRated T for language


Request from pyrotikigodz, hope you like it

Tsunade grumbled to herself as she walked through town. She had just escaped Shizune and was trying to relax; Naruto hadn't been around to bug her lately so she hadn't gotten any breaks

'That's it! I'll go and visit the brat!' Tsunade thought to herself as she started toward his house

It was early morning so she assumed that Naruto would still be asleep, she grinned evilly as she approached the door. Without knocking she burst in, shouting

"HEY BRAT! Wake…. up….." Tsunade trailed off as she saw her 'little brother' awake and…. active

Nartuo (shirtless) was pinned to the ground by Sasuke (also shirtless) and the two of the were so involved in their make out session they failed to notice her come in

Tsunade turned red, killer intent pouring off her in waves, startling the two boys back into reality. Looking over at her they froze, Naruto turned bright red and Sasuke paled

"B-baa-chan, w-we can e-explain" Naruto stuttered, to late though, Tsunade exploded

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!" she screamed as she charged toward Sasuke

Dodging her punch Sasuke raced out the door, Tsunade charging after him and Naruto brining up the rear

"BAA-CHAN!!! Leave him alone! Let me explain!" Naruto cried as he chased after her. The people they passed started after them, confused. Tsunade ignored Naruto's cries and ran faster, trying to catch up with Sasuke

Sasuke ran and ran; he dodged around a corner and into a shop. Breathing heavily he looked out the window, Tsunade ran past, he sighed in relief

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!"

Sasuke froze, turning slowly he saw, to his utter horror, that he had just ran into a café fun of fan girls! While he was shirtless, sweating, panting and trapped….

"Oh SHIT!!!!!" he screamed, throwing the door open and bolting out, only to see Tsunade coming back down the street

"Damn it" he muttered, racing down an alley, only to stop at a dead end, he turned to see Tsunade in front of a horde of fan girls

'I'm so dead' he thought to himself, slumping against the wall

"CORNED YOU!!!" Tsunade shouted, racing forward, arm drew back, the screams of the fan girls rang in his ears as he closed his eyes and waited for the blow

…. and waited…. and waited…

Looking up, Sasuke was startled to see Naruto in front of him, Tsunade's punch caught in one hand

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Naruto growled out, pushing Tsunade's hand away

"B-but h-he—

"BUT NOTHING!!! You didn't even give me a chance to explain!" Naruto shouted

"What is there to explain!?" Tsunade shouted, "It was pretty obvious what you were doing!"

"Pretty obvious huh? Is it pretty obvious that we've been dating for 6 months? Is it pretty obvious that we knew what we were doing because we've done it before? Is it pretty obvious that I love him!?" Naruto cried, still shielding Sasuke, the fan girls gasped

"I don't believe you! There's no way my Sasuke-kun is bi!!"

"That's right, I'm not" Sasuke stated, standing up

Naruto looked hurt for a second but Sasuke pulled him forward into a heated kiss

"I'm gay" he stated as he broke the kiss and put an arm around Naruto's waist

Silence

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, that was perfect! No more pesky fan girls!

CLICK

Naruto and Sasuke blinked, more camera's flashed

"Sasunaru is the best!!!" the girls cried, running off down the street, showing off the pictures and pulling out banners from who knows where. Naruto and Sasuke gaped after them

"T-that went well I guess" Sasuke muttered

"Well at least they didn't try to kill me" Naruto added

"Yet"

"Oh shut-up teme" Naruto grinned, glomping him

"Umm.."

The two turned in shock towards Tsunade; they had forgotten she was there

"I….I'm sorry…..for trying to kill you Uchi… Sasuke" Tsunade mumbled

Naruto yelled happily, and hugged her; she hugged back briefly before turning back to Sasuke

"But if you hurt him I will personally make sure it will be impossible to revive you clan" she growled, and evil glint in her eye. Sasuke shivered and crossed his legs unconsciously, Naruto laughed nervously as Tsunade turned and left

"Well that went better than expected" Naruto said cheerfully

"Easy for you to say. She didn't threaten to rip your balls off"

"Well at least she's okay with it" Naruto replied, still as cheerful as ever

"Yeah. The biggest obstacle is down" Sasuke sighed, Naruto suddenly looked nervous

"What? She was the biggest obstacle right?" Sasuke asked desperately

"Well actually—

"**THEY DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

They jumped at the scream the echoed around the village. Sasuke recognized it, it was

"Iruka-sensei might be a bigger problem" Naruto stated

Sasuke paled and slumped farther down the wall

'The things I do for love'

**HEY! What do you think? This is my first request, feel free to make one if you want **

**Anyway, this was a request from pyrotikigodz, hope you like it pyro .**

**REVIEW!!!! **

**(O,o) the crazy owl demands that you do!! mwa hahahahaha**

**(V V)**


End file.
